Breaking The Rules
by ViolinFire14
Summary: Albus and Minerva have fallen in love with one another. They don't know it yet. The problem is, Minerva is Albus' student. But what happens when something does happen between them? Will they pretend that nothing happened? Or will they break the rules?
1. Thinking Of You

A/N: **Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this fic!**

* * *

_I have fallen in love with you. I don't know how, but I just have. At first, I denied it. But now that I've come to terms with my feelings for you, I wish something would happen between us. But the problem is, you're my teacher, I am your pupil. This creates a barrier between us. One that shouldn't be attempted to break._

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was stuck in class, not paying much attention. She was lost in thought. She had been like this a lot lately. Drifting off into her own mind, ever since she realised that she's in love.

His name was Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard in the world, headmaster of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And her teacher.

She loved many things about him. The way his eyes always seemed to sparkle. The way he stood with pride when making an announcement. And how caring he was towards others.

Sometimes, when she was rushing to class, she would accidentally bump into his tall figure. He would immediately help her back on her feet, or start gathering up the pile of books that had ungracefully landed on the floor. She would mutter a quick apology, and he would always say that it was okay, before he carried on down the hall. She would watch him depart, then continue on running to class.

But they weren't the only times they would see one another...

"Miss McGonagall," her name being called tore her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Sir?" She asked hesitantly.

"Please pay attention."

"Sorry, Sir."

_Oh well. At least class will be ending in 10 minutes,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Albus was working in his office. But his thoughts kept returning to one person. Her name was Minerva McGonagall. He had fallen in love. The problem is, she was one of his students. It was against the rules to fraternise with a pupil.

But she wasn't just a pupil to him. He loved her. They did occasionally spend time together. He gave her private lessons now and again. To help her with her studies. That's how they got to know each other. She was a bright student. And he loved her fiery personality. He loved how she always tried her best. And he loved her enthusiasm to learn new things.

However, he was starting to get worried about her. She was sometimes distant. The other Professors had expressed concern for her progress. They told him that she was beginning to fall behind, and that she wasn't paying as much attention in class as she used to. This had been going on for about a month or two. He was hoping it would have changed by now. That it was just a phase. He needed to speak with her. Or it could get worse.


	2. Questions and Reluctance

A/N: **Hey guys. Here is chapter 2 ;) Thanks for the reviews guys! You are always there to encourage me to continue. It makes a difference. And thank u to those who have favourited and followed as well. And don't forget, the ones who read this too ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Minerva was sitting next to her best friend, Pomona Sprout, in The Great Hall. It was dinner time. The hall was filled with the sound of chatting students, an occasional shriek of laughter, and the smell of wonderful food. Candles floated calmly above everyone, as if they were watching them. Blazing torches of fire were attached to the walls.

Suddenly. The door opened, and an owl came flying in. It headed towards the Gryffindor table. It swooped down low, aiming for Minerva. It landed right in front of her, shocking her for a moment, and its large wings tucking back in against its body. Minerva took the note attached to the owl's foot. Immediately it stretched out its wings and took flight. Everyone at her table gave her curious stares.

She ignored them and opened the note. It read:

_**Dear Minerva,**_

_**I must speak with you about a matter concerning your studies. Please come to my office around 7 this even.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**AD.**_

She tucked the note away into a pocket within her robes and checked the time. It was almost seven now. She was finished with dinner anyway.

* * *

Minerva arrived at Albus' office. When she said the password to the guarding gargoyle, the door opened immediately to allow her to enter the grand office.

She looked around for a minute. She had been here several times before, but regardless, she was always curious about all the little ornaments on the different sized shelves.

She soon made her way over to his desk, and sat down on one of the chairs while she awaited his arrival.

A few minutes later, he arrived.

"Ah! Minerva. I'm glad you could come," he told her as he sat across from her. "Now. I've been meaning to speak with you."

"About what, Sir?" She asked.

"Well, you see. I've had some concerns expressed by the other professors, about your education. They tell me that you have been falling behind a little bit in class. I was hoping that you could perhaps tell me why?" He asked her calmly.

"It's nothing, Sir. It won't happen again."

"Please. You can tell me." He tried to reassure.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you, Sir." Oh please. Let this be over quickly, Minerva thought.

"Try me," he said.

"I. I just. I'm sorry, Albus, but I can't tell you." She slapped her hand over her mouth when his name slipped past her lips.

"I'm sorry. I should go," she said hurriedly.

"Minerva. It's alright. Please. You can trust me," he hoped that would get her to open up to him. He went to sit next to her., and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to encourage her to speak to him.

She paused. As if reconsidering. But she couldn't exactly say, oh, by the way, I'm in love with you, and I've been thinking about you ever since I realised and that's why I can't concentrate in class.

"I. I'm just. I don't know," she couldn't bring herself to lie to him.

They both stared at each other, both trying to read the other. Tension began to rise between them, and Minerva looked away for a moment, trying to conceal the slight blush that started to paint her cheeks. When she looked back up, he was still watching her. But what happened next surprised them both.

They both began leaning in towards the other. His hand reached out to cup her cheek. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, making her afraid that he might be able to hear it.

They both leaned in, until their lips were mere inches away. Then, their lips met in a tender kiss. They reluctantly pulled apart, desire evident in their eyes.

Abruptly, Minerva realised what she had done, and panic started to course through her. What have I done? She thought.

"I am so, so sorry, Sir." She was shocked at her behaviour.

Before he could say anything, she was gone.


End file.
